1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to silicon-containing compounds, methods for the preparation of such compounds, and polymers thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to phenylacetylene terminated siloxane monomers and higher oligomers, which can be polymerized to give thermoset resins, rubbers, and glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermoset silicone resins are known to have a limited shelf life once formulated. They may cure only after the addition of a catalyst or curing agent. They may only cure in the presence of moisture or in low cross-section. Finally, they do not give the desired thermal stability or range of thermomechanical properties. Although a variety of different curing silicone resins are available, none offers the advantages of an acetylene cured system as described herein.
Acetylene-terminated imides and oligomers and polymers thereof are known; these are available from National Starch and Chemical Company under the tradename THERMID. They are useful for composite and electronic manufacture. It is desirable to extend this technology and to provide toughness to these polymers.
There remains a need for a class of thermoset monomers and polymers that have improved thermal stability and thermomechanical properties.